starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
R3-S6/Legendy
R3-S6 by astromechanický droid série R3, vyrobený společností Industrial Automaton. Během Klonových válek byl generálem Grievous nasazen jako špion do Velké armády republiky, kde se dostal na palubu destruktoru Resolute - vlajkové lodi generála Anakina Skywalkera. Ahsoka Tano dala droidovi přezdívku Zlatka, Skywalker ho nazýval Buřt. Historie R3-S6 byl vyroben někdy na začátku Klonových válek na planetě Nubia společností Industrial Automaton. Přestože většina droidů série R3 měla průhlednou kupoli, R3-S6 byl jeden z droidů, kteří dostali starší kupole ze série R2 - během válek byl droidů nedostatek a tak byli skládání ze všech dostupných dílů. Separatistický špion thumb|left|208pxRoku 22 PřBY ukradli R3-S6 agenti najatí generálem Grievous a dopravili ho na planetu Milagro, kde byl přeprogramován, aby prováděl špionáž pro Konfederaci. Poté byl prodán Galaktické republice. Shodou okolností se stal novým astonavigačním droidem jediského generála Anakina Skywalkera, který v bitvě o Bothawui přišel o svého R2-D2. Zatímco Skywalker mnoho nadšení z nového droida neprojevil, jeho padawanka Ahsoka Tano byla přesvědčena, že díky své zlaté barvě kapotáže zapadne mezi členy Zlaté eskadry a dala mu přezdívku Zlatka. Pátrání po R2-D2 První výprava za nalezením R2-D2 zavedla R3-S6 na sběrnou loď Vulture's Claw, pracující v poli trosek po bitvě o Bothawui, kterou se Skywalker rozhodl prohledat. Majitel lodě Gha Nachkt vpustil Jedie na palubu a do svého skladiště. R3 dostal za úkol připojit se k počítačové síti a prohledat seznam uskladněných předmětů. R3 místo toho aktivoval dva strážní droidy IG-86 a ti Jedie napadli. Jediové loď opustili a pokračovali v pátrání po okolním vesmíru. Skywalker nařídil R3, aby zapnul dálkové skenery, ten ale zapojil naváděcí maják. Tento signál zachytila blízká Grievousova flotila a zaútočila na Skywalkerovu stíhačku. Jedi droidovi nařídil připravit jeho Deltu-7B ke skoku do hyperprostoru, ale ten pouze odhodil hypermotorový prstenec, deaktivoval motory a palubní zbraně. Skywalker byl na poslední chvíli zachráněn Ahsokou Tano a klonovým vojákem Rexem, kteří přiletěli ve frachťáku Twilight a Skywalkerovu stíhačku naložili do hangáru. R2-D2 se opravdu nacházel na Vulture's Claw a podařilo se mu vyslat signál, který Skywalkera dovedl až k separatistické odposlouchávací stanici Skytop na měsíci Ruusan 2. poté Anakin sestavil komando z několika klonových vojáků, své padawanky a R3-S6 a vnikli do stanice. Odhalení thumb|leftSkywalker odeslal zbytek komanda uložit nálože k reaktorům stanice a sám se vydal hledat R2. R3 však cestou upozornil Grievouse na přítomnost komanda na stanici, a tak generál napadl skupinu klonů a pronásledoval Ahsoku. Ta se schovala ve skladišti a z úkrytu pozorovala, jak se Grievous úkoluje R3, aby zabránil komandu v útěku ze stanice. R3-S6 se poté vrátil ho hangáru, zablokoval přístupové cesty a aktivoval supí droidy, kteří zaútočili na Skywalkera a zbývající klony. Tak i Anakinovi došla droidova zrada. Zatímco komando bojovalo v hangáru, R2-D2 s R3-S6 svedli souboj svými nástroji na venkovní plošině vybuchující stanice. R3 nakonec přepadl z plošiny a zřítil se na povrch měsíce. Výskyt *''Star Wars: Klonové války: Ztracený droid'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Grievous Attacks!'' *''Star Wars: Klonové války: Droid proti droidu'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi in Training'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Forces of Darkness'' Kategorie:Špionážní droidi Kategorie:Astromechaničtí droidi série R Kategorie:Astromechaničtí droidi série R3 Kategorie:Výrobky Industrial Automaton Kategorie:Droidi Kategorie:Droidi Aliance pro obnovu republiky